Dragon Keys
by Kryptonite
Summary: Okay. FINISHED It's just about HP's 5th yr at Hogwarts and the 'Key' that will enable him to bring about the destruction of Voldemort... for good. Please RR, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Keys  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
A/N: I have this story already finished, 45 pages completely formatted. I hope those of you reading will review, it really makes my day. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Hey! Over here! Oy! You guys! Over the shouting and hubbub were heard there voices basically screaming at each other to get the other's attention.  
  
  
Harry! Hermione! Ron! The voices ran together, over and around each other, expressing the joy the three felt.  
  
  
How was your break? Harry made a face.  
  
  
I was with the Dursley's. The friends moved on, not wanting to spoil the moment with Harry's obviously, predictably horrible summer vacation.  
  
  
Everyone was home this summer. Hermione winced at the thought. You shoulda been there Harry. Percy locked himself in his room again. He was writing letters to his girlfriend but he explained it off as ministry work.  
  
  
Sounds like Percy. The trio smiled and started off for the train and platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
  
Where's your mum Ron?  
  
  
She's with Ginny on the platform. We already have our stuff through the barrier. Hermione just noticed that her friends trunks were missing.  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
Come on, we don't wanna miss the train. Harry forced the others to speed up the pace and they made it to the platform five minutes before it was schedule to leave.  
  
  
Let's find an empty compartment. The train started moving as the friends moved to the back. Ginny trailed after just dazing off into space. The last almost-empty compartment was at the very end and had a new first year curled up and sleeping in the seat.  
  
  
Ron held a finger to his lips and silently shut the door to the area. The group sat down and started whispering quietly.  
  
  
  


*Rewind*  
  
  
  


Come along. The little girl tried to hold back tears at the harsh yanking of her arm. The woman who was dragging her didn't even allow the child to get her feet under her.  
  
  
Going through the barrier, they arrived on the platform a full hour and a half before they needed to be.  
  
  
Now, be nice. Don't talk to strangers and stay out of trouble. Your parents asked me to give you this. The woman handed the chit an envelope and continued talking. You will be staying at the school during Christmas break. Once the year is over you will be coming back here to wait in this spot for me to find you. Do not go through the barrier and do not... wander off. Any idiot could tell the woman didn't like children.  
  
  
Yes ma'am. The girl didn't speak above a whisper. The woman helped shove the heavy trunk onto the train and promptly left. The girl cried herself to sleep. She woke up when she heard people enter the train. Forcing herself to keep from tensing she opened one eye to see who it was.  
  
  
  


*Caught Up*  


  
  
  
Harry I can't wait to start Quidditch practice. Ron hissed in Harry's direction, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
  
It's gonna be great! Harry agreed, casting a glance at the ice-blonde (with ice-red and ice-blue streaks) girl, watching to see if she was waking up.  
  
  
Ginny, you need some help? The other redhead in the compartment was trying to struggle through her potions book.  
  
  
It's hopeless. Ginny cried, forgetting to keep her voice down. The little girl sat up and looked at her. Ginny ducked her head and apologized. The four had to strain to hear the girl's voice. She cleared her throat and spoke up.  
  
  
It's okay. I wasn't sleeping anyway. She pulled a very old and bent book out of her bag and started reading through it. It was a muggle science fiction book called DragonFlight' by a woman named Anne McCaffrey.  
  
  
What's your name? Hermione asked, ignoring the girl's weirdly colored curls.  
  
  
Ash. The girl glanced up once from her book and continued to scan the page. Just that moment, Draco decided to make his way into their compartment for his usual insult fest.  
  
  
What do you want? The group heard a loud thud as Crabbe and Goyle tried to enter and couldn't. They had run into something and fallen, rubbing their thick skulls. Draco looked horrified as he turned to find the source.  
  
  
You two aren't welcome. Her next few words were muttered but she turned a smiling face on Malfoy, You on the other hand. Are. She inclined her head slightly, glared once more at the hairy apes beyond the door and went back to her book.  
  
  
The four friends were looking triumphantly at Malfoy as he continued to pale. No Crabbe and Goyle here to save your neck Malfoy. Harry taunted as he had on the day Malfoy had stolen Neville's Remembrall.  
  
  
Well... I'll just leave... you... mudblood lovers. Draco backed out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. The group waited a few seconds before bursting out laughing.  
  
  
Did you... did you see the... the look on his face? Ron's face was turning the same red shade as his hair. Harry had already fallen out of his seat. The girl, Ash, smiled at the spectacle and continued to read her book.  
  
  
Once everyone was under control, Fred and George came in.  
  
  
Oy, Ron. You got any of our order forms on you?  
  
  
Why would I? Mum told you not to make anymore.  
  
  
Please. When do we ever listen to mum? Ron's freckles stood out against his paling skin.  
  
  
I don't want to hear this. Ron and Ginny covered their ears knowing what their mom would do to them if they knew _anything_ about Fred and George's activities.  
  
  
Okay. Scoot over. The twins sat down on either side of Ash. The little girl swallowed and seemed to shrink further back in her seat. I'm Fred and this is George. Fred tried to shake the girl's hand but instead of doing that the girl burst from the chair and practically hit the ceiling. She was breathing hard.  
  
  
You okay?  
  
  
Yeah. Fine. Sorry. Fred moved over and gave her the seat against the window.  
  
  
What color are your eyes? Ginny asked quickly, surprising everyone in the space. The girl looked at Ginny then started laughing.  
  
  
Ice green. The other's took a closer look and saw that, indeed, her eyes had the same ice-y coloring as her hair. Which was very weird looking since she had a nice even tan and sparkling white teeth.  
  
  
Did you die your hair?  
  
  
No. I was born this way. The red and blue came a few hours later. She smiled.  
  
  
It's pretty, Hermione offered. Ash nodded her head, the smile reaching her eyes.  
  
  
The rest of the train ride was pretty much quiet. The boys played wizard chess and everyone pigged out on snacks off the trolley. Ash watched silently as the friends discussed what classes they wanted. Fred and George were talking loudly about making more merchandise for their joke shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to ztrange for the compliment, I'm glad you like how this is written. And to ozi, does potential' mean you like the story? :) Anyway, due to circumstances I can't control (I-book pick up is June 2nd) I unfortunately must update this rather quickly. I have twelve chapters to get up in three days. Not good, so please R/R, I'm sorry this is going to be so rushed, but enjoy.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Hopefully we'll see you in Gryffindor. Harry said as an afterthought to Ash as he, Hermione and the Weasley's bound down the path for the carriage ride to the castle.  
  
  
Nothing happened this year, the weather was much better, and Peeves was no where to be seen.  
  
  
Least we aren't getting bombed with water balloons. The great hall was a buzz with conversations from all the tables as old friends met up and as everyone settled down for the sorting.  
  
  
  


*Rewind*  


  
  
  
Firs' years! All firs' years over here please! Anymore o' you lot? No? Then les go! Hagrid led the first years down the slippery slope to the lake where the boats were waiting. Watch yer step here! Follow me!  
  
  
The first years in all shapes, sizes, and colors slipped and stumbled down the rocky path. Ash followed suit, doing little better than anyone else. Once the kids caught sight of the wood boats and the glass-smooth, black lake they stopped dead in their tracks. Then the students looked up and saw the magnificent view of the castle with the windows all lit up and twinkling.  
  
  
No more'n four to a boat! Hagrid shouted motioning to the boats sitting silently on the lake, waiting for the students to get in. Ash got in a boat with two other boys and a girl. Ash trailed her fingers in the water as the boats glided along.  
  
  
When a pale face appeared just beneath her fingers, Ash jerked her hand out of the water. Trembling, she clasped her hands in her lap and stared straight ahead, ignoring the magical presence just beneath her and to the side. She knew there were other presences, she could feel them, deeper down, but it was the one closest to her that worried her.  
  
  
Heads down! Hagrid bellowed as the boats reached the cliff and sailed under the overhang. Coming to a natural little harbor the students clambered out onto a beach of rock and pebbles.  
  
  
The kids walked up a passage way until Hagrid's lamp reached green grass in the castle's shadow. Walking up a flight of wide stone steps they crowded around a huge oak door.  
  
  
Everyone here? Good. Hagrid raised one of his giant fists and knocked twice on the door. The door swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired sour faced witch in emerald-green robes.  
  
  
The firs' years, Professor.  
  
  
Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them now.  
  
  
Opening the door wider, McGonagall led the kids across the flagged stone floor. The voices of the kids beyond a door to the right sounded through the entrance hall, echoing over and over and over off the walls. Instead of going through the door, McGonagall led the first years into a small chamber off the hall.  
  
  
Ash stayed just outside the circumference of comfort, which constituted the first years standing rather close together.   
  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is avery important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. A few students looked at each other with a smug look. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points and while rule-breaking will lose points.  
  
  
At the end of the year, the house points will be tallied and the house with the most points will win the house cup, a great. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house you are sorted into.  
  
  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest you straighten up. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly. McGonagall turned and left the room, leaving the students alone to talk.  
  
  
My name's Kendra. A voice sounded in front of Ash, who snapped her eyes open to see the girl standing in front of her. Her skin was a rich coffee with milk brown color and her straight, shiny black hair fell to her shoulders.  
  
  
Ash. Kendra stuck her hand out to shake Ash's.  
  
  
What do you think we'll have to do? Kendra whispered conspiratorially.  
  
  
Don't know. Kendra looked at Ash funny.  
  
  
Where you from?  
  
  
America.  
  
  
That explains the accent. Ash rolled her eyes.  
  
  
We're ready for you now. Professor McGonagall said, stepping back into the room.  
  
  
The students formed a single-file line and walked out of the hall and through the doors that they had seen earlier. Walking between the middle tables, the students were led to an area of clear space between the students tables and the teachers.  
  
  
  


*Caught Up*  


  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione waved at Ash as she passed. The shining faces reflected the candlelight as the first years looked over the crowd.  
  
  
I think I'm gonna be sick. Kendra whispered. Ash smiled and unfocused her eyes.  
  
  
McGonagall came back out with a three-legged stool and a raggedy looking pointed witches hat. It looked like it hadn't been washed in a million years. The hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide. The hat sang for a few minutes and when he was done, everyone started clapping. Professor McGonagall pulled a scroll out and started to read.  
  
  
Anderson, Kara. A brunette girl walked slowly up the stairs looking like she was about to faint.  
  
  
The hat took a minute to make his decision and then shouted, RAVENCLAW!  
  
  
The table second from the left started clapping: several students stood up to shake her hand.  
  
  
Anthony, Jason. A snub nosed dirty blonde boy wiped at his nose as he pulled the hat over his head.  
  
  
GRYFFINDOR! The table on the far left literally exploded with sound and there was a lot of whistling and cheering.  
  
  
Banning, Elizabeth became the first Hufflepuff but Balerd, James became a new Gryffindor. Bulstrode, Kevin became the first Slytherin. The list continued on like that with Muhic, Kendra becoming a Gryffindor. Finally Ash was the last student standing.  
  
  
Pendragon, Ashley. Professor McGonagall had a double take and frowned looking back at her paper. Ash looked ready to run for the hills. Sorry. Thomas, Ashley. Why are you at the bottom? Ash shrugged and crossed herself as she went to sit on the stool.  
  
  
The hat never even touched her head before it shouted, GRYFFINDOR!  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up, clapping and screaming. But the hat wasn't done, not yet.  
  
  
THIRD YEAR! All noise slowly died down at the proclamation.  
  
  
Pardon me? Professor Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. Well, Miss... uh... Ashley. Have a seat, we'll sort this out after the feast. Ash sat down next to Hermione who saved her a seat.  
  
  
Good job. Everyone whispered to her before Dumbledore stood up and lifted his glass.  
  
  
So we don't delay any longer: Enjoy! The food appeared at those words and everyone grabbed for something.  
  
  
Wha's with tha' las' name? Ron mumbled around a huge chunk of bread.  
  
  
Forget it. Ash took a sip of her drink, grimaced, whispered something over it, took another sip and sat it down happily.  
  
  
It's so familiar. Hermione tried to place the name, knowing that she'd heard it before.  
  
  
I mean it. Just forget it. It was a mistake. My last name's Thomas. Ash stuffed a roll in her mouth.  
  
  
Soon enough the plates were left clean and Dumbledore stood up with the announcements.  
  
  
As always I have a few start-of-the-year announcements. First years should note that the forest is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that. He stared directly at the Weasley twins.  
  
  
I have also been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you that no magic is allowed to be used between classes in the corridors. Also, he asks for me to add that any tricks or jokes created and made by the Weasley twins are not allowed either. A few halfhearted groans were scattered around the great hall.  
  
  
Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, before we go to bed, let's sing the school song. The teachers smiles looked stuck on with glue about to fall off.  
  
  
Twitching his wand Professor Dumbledore spoke, Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!  
  
  
The whole school bellowed:  
  
  
  
_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
  
  
_Instead of the Weasley's being the last, with their funeral march, Ash finished last, filling the hall with her sweet tones which echoed and multiplied off the ceilings until it sound like she had a hundred people singing with her. When she finished the whole school started clapping.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  
  
  


Wiping a tear from his eye, Dumbledore dismissed the students with the exception of Ash. She and the teachers retreated to a room off the Great Hall, that Harry remembered well from last year.  
  
  
Come on Harry. We'll see her in the morning. Harry followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs.  
  
  
Arrggghhh! Help! Neville had forgotten about skipping the trick step in the stair case.  
  
  
Neville. The three friends chorused fondly before moving to help him out, but Ginny beat them to the punch.  
  
  
Come on Neville. Ginny hauled up on his arm and between the two of them, they managed to pull him out of the step.  
  
  
Looks like she's moved on from the boy-who-lived. Hermione remarked smugly, looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye. Harry was looking like he had been expecting this.  
  
  
She got over me two years ago. Ginny told me in a letter this summer that she liked Neville. A small ah' of sound escaped Hermione's lips as they continued on to the common room.  
  
  
Anyone willing to pay? They make great party gags. Fred and George were filling out order forms in a corner of the common room near the fire.  
  
  
Too bad Percy's not here. He'd throw those forms in the fire. Ron muttered shaking his head at his brother's antics.  
  
  
Probably a good thing he _isn't_ here then. Harry muttered back as they moved to the staircase to go to bed.  
  
  
Night guys.  
  
  
  
Night They chorused back going their separate ways.  
  
  
  


*Rewind*  


  
  
  
Ashley... Pendragon? Is that it?  
  
  
Thomas sir. Please don't say the other name out loud.  
  
  
Why not? Snape sneered from his comfortable lounging position, not caring or paying attention to this one student.  
  
  
It's just... well... Thomas is my name. Ash shrugged.  
  
  
Alright then. Let's give this stubborn old thing another try, shall we? The professor's kindly old eyes twinkled as he winked at Ash, before pulling the sorting hat back out and sitting it on her head.  
  
  
Third year. I already told you that. The Sorting hat sounded grumpy.  
  
  
I have a suggestion. Ash held up her index finger to get attention, but she stared unblinkingly at the inside of the hat.  
  
  
What's that? Snape couldn't resist spitting again.  
  
  
Oh leave the child alone Severus.  
  
  
Shut up Remus. Snape snapped again.  
  
  
Would you two stop it? McGonagall asked, more than a little exasperated at their behavior.  
  
  
You could give me a kind of informal test. To see if I know the material to go into the third year. I'm sure the hat would provide... The hat was taken off and held upside down. Reaching a hand in, Dumbledore pulled a group of papers and a quill from the tattered, black hat.  
  
  
You have two hours. Dumbledore said, placing the test in front of her.  
  
  
If she's going to do that, can we leave? Snape had rested his fist against his temple, supporting his head.  
  
  
Yes Severus. If you're that bored, you may go. And you, Miss Thomas, may begin.  
  
  
  


*Caught Up*  


  
  
  
Most of the teachers drifted off as Ash worked on her test. She finished an hour early.  
  
  
That's enough for tonight. You may go.  
  
  
I'll show you to the common room. McGonagall showed Ash all the way to the picture of the Fat Lady. Giving her the password, McGonagall hastily left Ash to get in and find her dorm room by herself.  
  
  
This way Ash. Hermione whispered when Ash tried to figure out which way to go.  
  
  
Thanks. Ash whispered back.  
  
  
Good night. Hermione had heard someone come in as she hadn't been sleeping well. In fact, she had been reading.  
  
  
Night. Ash stifled a yawn and promptly fell into bed, full dressed.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Someone said you were from America. Ash nodded her petite head and took another bite out of her toast.  
  
  
What's it like?  
  
  
I can't tell a difference.  
  
  
Wow Harry. Ron half whispered, Guess you're not as famous as you used to be. Just as Ron finished his sentence one of the first years got a good look at Harry Potter. And immediately fell out of his seat.  
  
  
James? You okay? A few students near him leaned over in concern.  
  
  
Fine, fine. Came a somewhat high pitched voice from under the table.  
  
  
Sure?  
  
  
_You're_ Harry Potter, James all but breathed. Harry heard the usual hero worship in James's tone of voice and winced.  
  
  
Yeah, yeah. Harry muttered, casting his eyes towards his plate.  
  
  
Wow! I- I- I- uh- I can't- I just... can't- Ash reached over a clapped a hand over his mouth as he continued to stutter.  
  
  
He's Harry Potter and you're James Balerd. Shake hands and stop stuttering. James extended his hand while Ash kept her hand wrapped over his mouth. James looked about to faint as Harry shook his hand.  
  
  
Better? James nodded and Ash sat back down in her seat. Please don't do that again. She reached over again and wiped her hand off on his shirt.  
  
  
A sudden burst of noise started and most of the first years jumped, eyes darting to the ceiling where the owls were streaming in. A reddish gold owl swooped in, a single letter strapped to his leg, looking ready to drop.  
  
  
Heart's Blood! Ash called, sticking her arm in the air. She had to readjust since after trying to control it's dive, the owl just about slammed straight through the table. Oh you poor thing. Eat this. She ripped off a huge chunk of toast and gave it to the owl as she pulled the letter off his leg.  
  
  
Who's the letter from?  
  
  
My parents. Stupid woman can't even take care of an owl. The wonder trio barely heard the last sentence as she started muttering while she kept feeding the owl.  
  
  
Your mum?  
  
  
No, my caretaker. I'm from America. Do you actually think my parents would completely change their entire lives just so I could go to some _school_?  
  
  
Guess not. Ron's ears started tingeing pink.  
  
  
I'm sorry it's just... I don't like the person I'm living with. She's a complete ignoramus. Go up to the owlery. I'll check on you after dinner. I'll bring you some food. Heart's Blood hooted softly and tiredly flapped his way to the window. Half way there, two owls flew up and started helping him out and to the owlery.  
  
  
What's your schedule say? The schedule's had been piled up on the end of the table when the students had filed in. Everyone found theirs by saying their name over the pile which then produced the right card.  
  
  
I'm with the third years! Ash's eyes lit up in happiness and she looked towards Dumbledore, who raised his glass to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Cool. Good job. Right on. The congratulations poured over Ashley and a bunch of people clapped her on the back.  
  
  
Thanks. She blushed, ducking her head. Hermione looked down at her watch and just about choked.  
  
  
Hurry up, classes are gonna start soon. We have potions first. Harry and Ron tucked in, wanting to be first so that Snape couldn't take any points off for being late to class. All fifth year Gryffindors heard Hermione's rather loud announcement and started inhaling their food as well.  
  
  
No one wanted to give Snape a reason to take off points.  
  
  
We'll see you at lunch then Ginny. Ash. The wonder trio rocketed off.  
  
  
See ya later Ginny. Ginny smiled and nodded at Neville who blushed a little and lit off after the others.  
  
  
Wonder what their hurry is? Fred asked.  
  
  
Yeah. Not like classes start for another ten minutes. George agreed.  
  
  
They have potions. Fred and George shivered in distaste together.  
  
  
Good thing they're running. They said in unison. Ginny started laughing as the twins and their friend, Lee Jordan, took off to climb up three or four sets of stairs to get to their classes. Ash joined in as Fred tripped George, who then tripped Lee Jordan who then jumped on Fred's back helping George get him as they staggered out of the hall.  
  
  
By that time everyone was laughing.  
  
  
I guess I'll see you at lunch then Ash.  
  
  
Yeah, I guess. Ugh.  
  
  
What? Ash looked up at Ginny.  
  
  
I have Herbology first.  
  
  
You'll like it. Professor Sprout's real nice, just so long as you do what she says.  
  
  
That's not it. Magical plants act real weird around me.  
  
  
What do you mean? Ginny turned a confused expression on her new found friend.  
  
  
It's hard to explain. Anything magical seems to react to me weird. I have to go. Don't want to be late. Ash caught up with a few third years and together the group walked to the correct green house. Ginny shook her head, grabbed a piece of toast and ran to go to Transfiguration.  
  
  
  


*Rewind*  


  
  
  
Hello Potty. Malfoy called as he and the other Slytherins came down the dungeon steps, effectively pinning the Gryffindors in place.  
  
  
What do you want Malfoy? Ron still remembered the look on Malfoy's face when Crabbe and Goyle couldn't get into their train compartment. He let out a snort of laughter. Malfoy's eyes snapped to Ron.  
  
  
Find something funny Weasel? Harry grabbed one arm, Hermione grabbed the other, and Neville grabbed the back of his robes.  
  
  
We don't want to fight Malfoy. We get enough joy kicking your butt on the Quidditch field. Draco's silver gray eyes smoldered and he looked mad enough to spit. Luckily the doors unlocked at that instant and the students filed in.  
  
  
Unfortunately, you are all here again. Snape glared at the Gryffindors. The Slytherins smirked at them without moving their eyes from the front of the room.  
  
  
But like the four years before, I am here to teach you the subtle art of potion making. If you shut up and listen carefully, I'll be able to give you skills to keep you alive. Though some of you are, He paused and looked at Neville who was trying very hard not to tremble. Beyond help. Now we will be learning to make... Snape rattled off the potions they would be working on as everyone scrambled to write them down.  
  
  
  


*Rewind*  


  
  
  
Miss Thomas. It's a pleasure to see you. Professor Sprout smiled warmly at the eleven-year-old.  
  
  
Thank you ma'am. A few Gryffindors smiled over at the girl surrounded by the gentle Hufflepuff.  
  
  
Now today we aren't going to be going _near_ the greenhouses. But next class we will. Professor Sprout continued to talk until the class was over, answering questions and diagraming the year.  
  
  
If you ever need help Ash, just ask. Ash smiled at her new friends.  
  
  
Thanks guys. I will. The Gryffindors banded together and moved off to their next class.  
  
  
  


*Caught Up*  


  
  
  
Harry?  
  
  
Yeah? Hermione shoved him forward.  
  
  
Wake up. We have Defense next. Harry just frowned. There was a rumor that the position was cursed. They'd had a new teacher every year that Harry had been in school. Two had been working for Voldemort, one had been a complete idiot/jerk, and one had been a friend of his father but a werewolf.  
  
  
Why bother? It's just gonna be someone who doesn't know what they're talking about.  
  
  
Thank you so much for that brilliant summary of my skills Mr. Potter. Harry stared in shock at the teacher standing in front of him. Rushing him, Harry wrapped him in a hug before he could think otherwise.  
  
  
Remus!


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  


*Caught Up*  


  
  
  
So how were your classes? The question brought an explosion of sound with it, as everyone tried to answer. The hubbub was amazing. The chatter continued up til lights out.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
As the weeks went by friendships between the older students and new students were cemented. The classes got harder but the students were happy, working together on assignments.  
  
  
So, Ash what's up? Ginny dropped into the chair next to Ash, who was reading another well used paper back muggle science fiction book.  
  
  
Nothin'. The girl turned a page.  
  
  
I'm so bored. Ginny flung her legs over one arm and dangled her head and shoulders over the other.  
  
  
So find a book. Ginny lifted her head and looked incredulously.  
  
  
Please. Ash shrugged.  
  
  
Just a suggestion.  
  
  
Oh, hi Harry. Ginny had dangled her head down again just as the Wonder Trio walked into the common room.  
  
  
Hey Ginny. Hey Ash. Ash didn't bother to do anything but raise her hand in greeting.  
  
  
So who's going home for the holidays? Almost one hundred percent of the students currently in the common room raised their hands. Wow. It's gonna be deserted this year. Harry thought back over the previous Christmas holidays.  
  
  
It's always deserted. Most kids wanna be with their families. You know, just in case. Hardly no one _ever_ stays for the holidays. A bunch of replies flew at Harry from all directions.  
  
  
He simply shrugged and said, Up for a game of wizard's chess Ron? The boys smiled mischievously at each other and they both raced for their dorm room.  
  
  
Sighing and shaking her head Hermione sat down in a huff. I can't believe I don't have any homework. I'm going to be so bloody _bored_ over the break. What're you going to do, Gin?  
  
  
I don't know. Ow. Ginny muttered as a barely audible crack sounded from her back. With the position she was in it was bound to happen eventually.  
  
  
What about you Ash? Hermione turned her attention to Ash as Ginny finally sat in the chair correctly.  
  
  
Staying here. Probably going to ransack the library. Wonder if they have any good wizarding literature? Ash paused in her reading to throw a puzzled glance to the ceiling.  
  
  
I can't wait to see my mum and dad again. I missed them so much. Hermione realized her mistake a little late. Oh. Sorry.  
  
  
It's okay. I wanted to come here. Best wizarding school in the world. Ash shrugged and went back to her book, turning another page. A few hours and three spectacular wins by Ron later, everyone started to turn in.  
  
  
G'nite everyone. Ash wished at the remaining students in the room. Climbing wearily up the stairs, Ash crawled into bed after changing into her pajamas.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Morning. Ron said cheerily, still gloating over his victories the night before.  
  
  
Oh bugger off Ron. Harry said, only halfway meaning it.  
  
  
Glad to see you're such a good winner Harry. The teasing continued much to everyone's amusement.  
  
  
Hurry up or you'll miss the train. You haven't even started packing yet. Hermione admonished Ron. Ron turned slightly pink and mumbled his excuses before walking off to finish his packing.  
  
  
I guess we'll see you when we get back, Harry.  
  
  
I guess so. Harry smiled at his friend as she awkwardly tried to say good bye.  
  
  
Well... okay then. See you soon Harry. See you when we get back Ash. She left the Great Hall, dragging Ginny and the twins with her to go get their trunks and board the train.  
  
  
Looks like we have the common room to ourselves.  
  
  
Except for two other people. Ash said, pointing down the table at a first and second year.  
  
  
Eh. Harry sounded, shrugging his shoulder and then smiling at the girl. Ash smiled back, just as a familiar owl flew in the window with one rather large package helped by three other owls.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  


*Caught Up*  


  
  
  
So how were your classes? The question brought an explosion of sound with it, as everyone tried to answer. The hubbub was amazing. The chatter continued up til lights out.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
As the weeks went by friendships between the older students and new students were cemented. The classes got harder but the students were happy, working together on assignments.  
  
  
So, Ash what's up? Ginny dropped into the chair next to Ash, who was reading another well used paper back muggle science fiction book.  
  
  
Nothin'. The girl turned a page.  
  
  
I'm so bored. Ginny flung her legs over one arm and dangled her head and shoulders over the other.  
  
  
So find a book. Ginny lifted her head and looked incredulously.  
  
  
Please. Ash shrugged.  
  
  
Just a suggestion.  
  
  
Oh, hi Harry. Ginny had dangled her head down again just as the Wonder Trio walked into the common room.  
  
  
Hey Ginny. Hey Ash. Ash didn't bother to do anything but raise her hand in greeting.  
  
  
So who's going home for the holidays? Almost one hundred percent of the students currently in the common room raised their hands. Wow. It's gonna be deserted this year. Harry thought back over the previous Christmas holidays.  
  
  
It's always deserted. Most kids wanna be with their families. You know, just in case. Hardly no one _ever_ stays for the holidays. A bunch of replies flew at Harry from all directions.  
  
  
He simply shrugged and said, Up for a game of wizard's chess Ron? The boys smiled mischievously at each other and they both raced for their dorm room.  
  
  
Sighing and shaking her head Hermione sat down in a huff. I can't believe I don't have any homework. I'm going to be so bloody _bored_ over the break. What're you going to do, Gin?  
  
  
I don't know. Ow. Ginny muttered as a barely audible crack sounded from her back. With the position she was in it was bound to happen eventually.  
  
  
What about you Ash? Hermione turned her attention to Ash as Ginny finally sat in the chair correctly.  
  
  
Staying here. Probably going to ransack the library. Wonder if they have any good wizarding literature? Ash paused in her reading to throw a puzzled glance to the ceiling.  
  
  
I can't wait to see my mum and dad again. I missed them so much. Hermione realized her mistake a little late. Oh. Sorry.  
  
  
It's okay. I wanted to come here. Best wizarding school in the world. Ash shrugged and went back to her book, turning another page. A few hours and three spectacular wins by Ron later, everyone started to turn in.  
  
  
G'nite everyone. Ash wished at the remaining students in the room. Climbing wearily up the stairs, Ash crawled into bed after changing into her pajamas.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Morning. Ron said cheerily, still gloating over his victories the night before.  
  
  
Oh bugger off Ron. Harry said, only halfway meaning it.  
  
  
Glad to see you're such a good winner Harry. The teasing continued much to everyone's amusement.  
  
  
Hurry up or you'll miss the train. You haven't even started packing yet. Hermione admonished Ron. Ron turned slightly pink and mumbled his excuses before walking off to finish his packing.  
  
  
I guess we'll see you when we get back, Harry.  
  
  
I guess so. Harry smiled at his friend as she awkwardly tried to say good bye.  
  
  
Well... okay then. See you soon Harry. See you when we get back Ash. She left the Great Hall, dragging Ginny and the twins with her to go get their trunks and board the train.  
  
  
Looks like we have the common room to ourselves.  
  
  
Except for two other people. Ash said, pointing down the table at a first and second year.  
  
  
Eh. Harry sounded, shrugging his shoulder and then smiling at the girl. Ash smiled back, just as a familiar owl flew in the window with one rather large package helped by three other owls.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Hey Heart's Blood. Is this my christmas presents? She fed the four owls bites of her toast and they flew off, except for Heart's Blood. Are you supposed to stay with me? The owl hooted in accordance as Ash ruffled the feathers on his head. Okay. Here eat this. She let Heart's Blood devour the rest of the food before he flew off.  
  
  
You really love that bird don't you?  
  
  
Heart's Blood was my friend over the summer. He was my connection to my parents. She wouldn't let me use the telephone to call them. Cost too much, seeing how it was long distance and all. Ash shrugged, then flashed pearly white teeth at the boy across from her. Come on, let's go put this under the tree.  
  
  
Before the Gryffindors had gotten ready to leave, they had decorated the common room for the four students staying behind. The tree was amazing, nice and huge. Covered in popcorn strings and balls, silver and gold tinsel, with multicolored lights, some that blinked and some that didn't, wrapped from the tip of the tree to the end of the trunk. The crowning moment was the beautiful angel sitting on top of the tree, watching over the students under her watchful gaze.  
  
  
Ash opened the box and pulled out the differently colored and patterned wrapping paper. She placed the boxes under the tree with the few other early presents for the four from family and students.  
  
  
By the way, wait here. Ash ran up to the girls dorm and disappeared. She reappeared with a smallish wrapped box. Here. She handed it to Harry, just a little shyly.  
  
  
Thank you. Harry grabbed a box from behind the tree trunk and handed it to Ash. This is for you. She smiled.  
  
  
Okay. We have to wait until Christmas. I already gave Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Fred and George their presents before they left. Ash stuck her presents with her other pile of presents and then settled into her chair to read.  
  
  
The holidays passed quickly in relative silence. The halls echoed with the silence broken by a few pattering feet here and there. Christmas day came and went, with happy faces all around and soon it was time for the students to return to the school.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Harry!  
  
  
Ron, Hermione! The group hugged as they saw each other again for the first time in two weeks.  
  
  
Hey! Hey! The twins shouted as the bounded past the trio to their own friends. The school sounded overcrowded and extremely noisy to the few who had heard it ring with silence.  
  
  
Hey guys. Ash half-waved as she moved to intercept Ginny before she found Neville.  
  
  
Hey, Hermione and Ron chorused back not paying much attention.  
  
  
Come on. We need to check our homework. Ron and Harry grinned as Hermione sighed in exasperation.  
  
  
Come on. One day, I'm not going to check over your homework any more. I mean, you're in your fifth year at Hogwarts. She continued to gripe as they climbed the stairs. Ron and Harry just grinned and bore the lectures that Hermione was showering on them, knowing that they were going to be able to check their homework as always.  
  
  
In a few weeks the schedule had become routine again. The students went to classes, the teachers assigned homework, the students grumbled. It would be almost a month and a half after the students returned from winter break that the schedule would be interrupted.  
  
  
Especially with the resurrection of Voldemort the year before, this year had been extremely quiet, considering the adventure Harry and his friends usually shared. Harry mused over his thoughts one night at dinner. _Our first year was the Sorcerer's Stone, the second year was the Chamber of Secrets. Of course, Lockhart was an adventure in survival in himself. Stupid git deserved to lose his memory.'_ Harry shook his head. _Our third year included the three surviving members of the Marauders and last year the Triwizard tournament. Something's bound to happen soon.'_  
  
  
Harry looked around him at the familiar scene of the entire school seated for supper. _At least I hope so.'_ Harry's wish came true, sooner than he wanted and definitely not what he had been thinking of.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Everyone was chatting happily as they ate their dinner. Ash and the Wonder Trio, along with the three other Weasley's were sitting on the end of the table closest to the teachers' table. Suddenly, Ash fell backwards out of her seat, scuttling away a few inches before standing up.  
  
  
No one had seen the amount of fear that was shining out of her eyes at that moment. In anyone. Her head snapped around, looking for an invisible threat.  
  
  
Ash? Ashley, you okay? A bunch of people were worried, everyone liked Ash to an extent, minus the majority of the Slytherins. And even a few of them would admit, albeit grudgingly, that she was not so bad. She looked once towards the teacher's table, towards Dumbledore, then sprinted for the doors.  
  
  
She ran the entire length of the hall, skidding to a stop as the doors literally exploded inward. Pausing long enough to shed her robes, Ash turned and started running in the opposite direction. A tiny silver blur followed after her.  
  
  
Ash stopped, clutching at her neck, and dropped like a stone to the floor. The entire hall was silent as men in white suits and masks were seen through the smoke that had engulfed the doors. A group stood in the door itself, carrying guns which most wizard-born students had never seen, just waiting for an excuse to fire.  
  
  
Another two men stepped towards Ash, moving slowly.  
  
  
Think she's alive? One man asked. His voice was deep and slightly scratchy, like he had a sore throat.  
  
  
If she truly is a Pendragon, she's fine. You get her hands, I'll get her feet. As the first man moved forward, Ash's feet swung up and knocked him down. She flipped up, ripped the tranquilizer dart from her neck and flung it at the second man who fell instantaneously.  
  
  
Moving her hands in an indecipherable pattern, she seemed to form an energy ball, which she flung from herself and straight towards the guards, disarming them in one shot.  
  
  
A sudden sound ripped through the hall but the only one it affected was Ash who fell to her knees clutching her ears. Taking a deep breath, Ash started singing, softly at first but getting louder going from the lower reaches of the scales to the high piercing notes. Once more, the only ones affected were the men in the white suits.  
  
  
The teachers suddenly surged to their feet. Madame Pomfrey and professor's McGonagall and Lupin rushed to Ash's side, to see if she was okay. The other teachers formed a barrier between the men and Ash.  
  
  
Dumbledore started muttering a spell, raised his wand and brought it down in a quick chopping motion. The other teachers shouted two words and brought their wand down in the same motion, pointing towards the invaders.  
  
  
A brilliant flash of light lit up the Great Hall, making it impossible to see, many people started screaming, and when it cleared the men in the white suits and their machines were gone without a trace.  
  
  
Are you okay? Dumbledore asked, turning to Ash after not moving for a few seconds.  
  
  
Yes sir.  
  
  
No you aren't. Madame Pomfrey contradicted.  
  
  
Let's get back to the common rooms everyone. Ashley, I'd appreciate it if you would go with Madame Pomfrey to the hospital wing.  
  
  
I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Ash like everyone else does. She muttered, not expecting him to hear.  
  
  
Alright Ash. Now everyone go. Unless you're still eating? Dumbledore looked around at the empty plates and smiled. The students let out a collective breath and everyone stood up and started chattering together.  
  
  
I hope Ash is alright. Hermione spoke. Ron, Harry and Hermione were walking just behind Ginny and Neville as the new couple walked hand'n'hand back to the common room.  
  
  
She will be. Madame Pomfrey's the best. Harry interjected, smiling as he thought about something or other.  
  
  
Yeah, she'll be fine. I just hope Ginny will.  
  
  
Huh? Hermione and Harry asked at the same time. Ron's sentiment had come out of no where.  
  
  
Even after what happened last year, she still thinks of Hogwarts as this... this... fortress of safety, where the students are safe from everything. As long as Dumbledore's here, of course. And then, this student who she's best friends with, gets attacked by men who forced their way in here.  
  
  
Jump. Ginny reminded Neville when they reached the trick step.  
  
  
You have a point.  
  
  
I mean, she never saw _exactly_ what happened and she never learned the full details. She probably thinks Hogwarts is the safest place on the planet.  
  
  
The group continued to troop up the stairs and into the common room.  
  
  
  


*Rewind*  


  
  
  
Come along. Madame Pomfrey led Ash to an empty bed and handed her a pair of pajamas. Change into these and when you're in bed, I'll come check on you.  
  
  
I'm fine, really I am. I don't need to be here. Ash's protests fell on deaf ears. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she quickly changed and got under the covers.  
  
  
That burst of magic you used will catch up to you in a little bit. I'd rather have you here than collapsing on the steps on your way to your common room.  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey took Ash's blood pressure and made her take a dreamless sleep potion.  
  
  
Thanks ma'am. Ash mumbled as she snuggled into the warmth of the bed.  
  
  
Your welcome. Madame Pomfrey whispered back. Turning off the lights, Poppy Pomfrey went to a teachers meeting in the room off the great hall. Ash slept soundly the whole night.  
  
  
  


*Rewind*  


  
  
  
I thought all of Arthur's descendants were dead. Minerva half stated, half asked. The teachers turned to Albus for the answers, since he usually had them.  
  
  
She's the Key. Remus said just as Albus went to speak.  
  
  
Maybe, my dear boy, maybe. But we can not rush her if she is.  
  
  
But if she's the Key we need to start training her. The Key is to bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord.  
  
  
_With_ the help of the Severus sneered at the werewolf.  
  
  
She's still the main piece in his downfall. She needs to be aware of the part she's to play-  
  
  
_If_ she is indeed the Key we are looking for. Albus said, loud enough to be heard without shouting. And no, my dear Minerva, not _all_ of the legendary King Arthur's descendants are dead. Obviously they changed their name to protect themselves.  
  
  
Who were those people? In the white suits? Professor Trelawny, in her stupid airy way answered Professor Sprout's question.  
  
  
They are of no concern to us, the students or the upcoming war. She waved her hand in dismissal.  
  
  
They attacked a student, right under our noses. They came in and we couldn't stop them. They are a threat to us, to our students. Sprout was trying to keep from yelling. Sybil simply sniffed and looked away with a pained expression.  
  
  
Silence. It is enough for now that she is alive and well and that we know more about a new threat than we did before. I'm scheduling a teachers meeting, with the prefects and head students, in two days. We will talk more then. Everyone get some sleep. The meeting was dismissed with nothing really being resolved.  
_  
  
God's help us all.'_ Shaking his head, Albus shuffled off to his chambers, desperately thinking of a way to keep Miss Ashley Pendragon-Thomas alive long enough to help Harry in the final battle. _The Key is the only way the war can be ended before it even begins.'_ Shaking his head sadly once more, Albus drifted off into a troubled sleep.  
  
  


&*&&*&


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Ash? The friends were visiting the young girl in the hospital wing the next morning.  
  
  
Hey.  
  
  
Are you okay?  
  
  
I was fine last night. Come on, let's get out of here. Ash flung the covers off and the group crept silently to the door. Or, almost silently.  
  
  
Stop right there! Madame Pomfrey called. Rolling her eyes and groaning, Ash turned back to the mediwitch.  
  
  
Yes ma'am?  
  
  
Just where do you think you're going? Tapping her foot, Madame Pomfrey crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
Uh... breakfast? Ash suggested, knowing it wouldn't work. Ash ran from the room before the nurse could stop her. She sprinted back to the common room to change clothes, then preceded to skip breakfast.  
  
  
Walking slowly down to the Potions room, Ash reflected on what had happened the day before. Unconsciously, she started rubbing the necklace hanging around her neck.  
  
  
Miss Thomas, you are to go to the Headmaster's office. I trust you know where it is? Snape sneered at the girl as she walked into class, a vacant expression on her face and rubbing a rather large and awkward looking charm that hung around her neck. _Pathetic.'  
_  
  
Yes sir. Ash turned right back around, not really paying attention to where her feet were taking her. Climbing stairs, she ended up in the owlery. _Wait a minute, what? Where am I supposed to be?'_ Ash looked around as Heart's Blood swooped at her head. Hello Heart's Blood. She yawned.  
  
  
Ash's eyes started to grow heavy as she slumped to the floor in a suddenly tired heap.  
  
  
  


*Rewind*  


  
  
  
Sorry ma'am. She was already getting up to leave.  
  
  
It's not your fault. Madam Pomfrey suddenly looked and felt very tired. Get on, the lot of you. She shooed them out of the room.  
  
  
Listen, I'll catch up with you guys later. Ginny broke the silence as she spotted Neville. She ran off, much to the amusement of her brothers.  
  
  
We have to go meet Lee soon anyway. See ya. The twins waved and walked off, in the opposite direction of the Great Hall.  
  
  
We have History of Magic first. Ron groaned and dropped his head on his arms. Don't groan Ron. At least you can catch up on your sleep then.  
  
  
Harry. Hermione warned.  
  
  
Sorry. The friends ate quickly and followed after others going to Professor Binns class.  
  
  
This is gonna be fun. Ron said, sarcastic and deadpan.  
  
  
Relax Ron. You can sleep so be happy. Ron shrugged and wiped a hand over his eyes.  
  
  
I'm already asleep. Hermione took a small swing at the back of his head, and the three just laughed.  
  
  
  


*Caught Up*  


  
  
  
_Where am I?' Ash looked around at a very misty, and fogged over landscape.  
  
  
Hello? Is anyone here? The girl vaguely remembered leaving the Potions classroom and walking up to the owlery. But she was blank about everything after that.  
  
  
Hello? Towering columns slowly came into her sight as the mist cleared around her.  
  
  
Cupping her hands she shouted, Hello?! Her voice echoed in and around her, multiplying in the mist and bouncing off the stone. Suddenly the echoes stopped. Completely.  
  
  
Swallowing Ash whispered tentatively, Hello?_


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
_  
Hello child. Ash whirled at the noise, her hair flying around her head.  
  
  
Who are you? Ash's voice refused to come out louder than a whisper.  
  
  
The wraith smiled. All in good time, my child. He raised a hand, palm out towards Ash. Her necklace started lifting itself out from under her shirt. You hold the Key. You must destroy the terror, before more die.  
  
  
What key? My necklace? It's just a family heirloom. It's nothing important.  
  
  
It is the caller of the wisest, oldest and most powerful Lords and Rulers of the skies.  
  
  
What? I don't understand. The man's eyes flicked up and darkened.  
  
  
You must go. I will see you again. Remember. The mist thickened, enveloping the spirit. The mist was so thick that Ash couldn't see beyond her nose.  
_  
  
  
Ash jerked awake on the cold stone floor of the owlery. Oh no. Heart's Blood, go home. Ash ran heavily down the steps, searching for the boy-who-lived.  
  
  
Harry! Harry's head jerked around at his name. A multicolored little streak of energy darted through the crowd and snagged the back of his school robes.  
  
  
What's wrong?  
  
  
Come on. You have to come with me. Ash started tugging him against the flow of students going to dinner.  
  
  
Where are we going?  
  
  
Just follow me. Harry tried two more times to find out where Ash was taking him. They came out on the very top of the astronomy tower. Darkness was just starting to fall as they labored up the stairs and through the trap door.  
  
  
Mind telling me what this is all about? When Ash turned to look at him, the last few rays of sunlight struck her hair, highlighting it and her eyes seemed to glow.  
  
  
It's a way to destroy the terror. To destroy Voldemort. Ash's face hardened into a look of concentration.  
  
  
What is? Ash paused before pulling her necklace over her head.  
  
  
This. The caller of Dragon Lords. It's a gift passed down to each new generation. Starting with Arthur. Ash's voice softened at the memory of her ancestor.  
  
  
An amulet.  
  
  
Exactly. They were silent for a moment as the sun took its final plunge beneath the horizon.  
  
  
What are we going to do?  
  
  
Call the Dragon Lords. Those old enough, wise enough, and powerful enough to help.  
  
  
How's it work? Harry stayed where he was, able to drop through the trap door if he felt like it. Wrapping the end of the chain once around her hand she started swinging it in an arc above her head.  
  
  
The wind whistling through the device made a low, distinct sound howl through the air in all directions. It sounded to Harry like he was in the middle of a rather large storm. She slowly wound down, making the sound disappear just as slowly.  
  
  
Now what? Harry's voice sounded way too loud in the ensuing silence.  
  
  
We wait. Ash whispered, never once moving or taking her eyes off the horizon.  
  
  
For what? A sudden, very large displacing of air happened all around the tower. At least twenty dragons now surrounded the two friends. Ash spoke in a slightly strangled language that Harry vaguely recognized as Parseltongue.  
  
  
Relax Harry. They say you're annoying them by being afraid. She hissed back at the boy wonder.  
  
  
I have twenty dragon's surrounding me. Why shouldn't I be afraid? He hissed back.  
  
  
Because they won't hurt anyone as long as I'm here. What you should be afraid of is me disappearing suddenly.  
  
  
What are they speaking?  
  
  
A very old and complicated form of Parseltongue. Even snakes can't speak it. Now shush. Ash resumed talking with the dragons. What felt like hours later but was only half an hour at most, Ash bowed deeply to the dragons and they all left.  
  
  
What just happened?  
  
  
We have the dragons on our side. Ash spoke before turning abruptly, robes billowing behind her. We must tell Dumbledore. Harry grabbed her arm. The eleven year old now looked ancient, filled with some unimaginable purpose.  
  
  
Why do you care? A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
  
Those hunters are now working for Voldemort. They've killed numerous members of my family since King Arthur's time. I've spent more of my life learning what to feel for and be afraid of than any kid should ever have to. I want to get them back. Put that fear into them, where it belongs.  
  
  
Ash said all of this very quietly, and Harry just stood looking at her, his hand gripping her elbow.  
  
  
I'm sorry. Ash shook her head and smiled up at Harry.  
  
  
If we don't move soon, more kids will know that fear. We need to tell Dumbledore, and we need to tell him now. Harry nodded his agreement and the two all but fell down the stairs in their hurry.


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
The entire school was halfway through their dinner when the two friends burst in.  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore we need to speak with you. Harry and Ash had slowed to a walk as they moved under the heavy stares of everyone in the building.  
  
  
Can't it wait Potter? Snape snapped from his seat. It looked like Remus, sitting next to him, had kicked his shin, judging by the way he jumped and glared at him.  
  
  
It's about the war. We might have an advantage. Ash punched him in the shoulder, obviously not wishing to speak up. Okay, we have a definite advantage, Another punch. A major advantage.  
  
  
Which is? Dumbledore's eyes twinkled under his bushy white eye brows.  
  
  
Dragons. The entire hall suddenly burst out in whispers.  
  
  
Dragons? Did she say dragons? Is she joking?  
  
  
About bloody time. Remus Lupin spat, sitting back in his chair, staring at Ash with gleaming eyes. She glared back at him. Snape stifled a bemused snort.  
  
  
I think we should go into a more... private... area. Dumbledore stood and started to shuffle along the teacher's table towards the room off the side.  
  
  
Care to explain why you were late to lunch? Snape, McGonagall, and Lupin had followed Dumbledore and the two students.  
  
  
We were talking to the cavalry. Ash muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Snape in all his excellent hearing, heard.  
  
  
And what _cavalry_ would that be?  
  
  
The dragons sir. Harry intercepted Severus Snape's legendary anger. He sneered at the idea of dragons being able to talk and communicate with a human much less willingly forgoing their nature and helping one.  
  
  
Be quiet Severus. Now, tell us what happened in detail. Everyone settled down for a long discussion. Eventually the discussion wound down to war tactics and how they could possibly win.  
  
  
We need all the help we can get.  
  
  
And on that note, off to bed we go. Dumbledore said, speaking up for the first time in an hour.  
  
  
Yes sir. Ash said, pulling Harry with her as she backed away. They walked slowly down the corridors to the common room. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, loud and clear.  
  
  
Good night Harry.  
  
  
G'nite Ash. The two went their separate ways, both wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
The group of friends spent many nights working out plans that would never work to defeat the Dark Lord. In the end, Harry and Ashley just disappeared one night. They left a note saying they'd be back soon and not to worry. Which of course, everyone did.  
  
  
Harry, you and I both know this is stupid. Ash whispered as she and Harry crouched in the bushes.  
  
  
It's our best bet to get rid of them all at once. Snape said there was a death eater meeting planned for tonight.  
  
  
Three weeks in advance which doesn't mean anything if we get ourselves killed first! Ash hissed, furious with herself for coming and with Harry for convincing her to come. A sudden rustling ahead of them made them both fall silent.  
  
  
I thought I heard voices. A voice sounding a lot like Goyle was in front of them.  
  
  
Lumos. Another word was whispered and Ash and Harry started floating.  
  
  
Looks like we found a couple a spies. The second man laughed before he realized who it was.  
  
  
That's Harry Potter. We'll get huge rewards for bringing him in. Bring the girl too. Master might be feeling restless. The two men shared in the joke as it's meaning dawned on Ash who felt like she just might puke. _Good thing I didn't eat much food.'_  
  
  
Master! Master!  
  
  
What is it? Voldemort's voice rose and fell in irritation as he was interrupted.  
  
  
Harry Potter milord. The men bowed, dragging a motionless Harry behind them.  
  
  
Harry Potter. Voldemort breathed the word. Bring him to me. Harry and Ash were both brought forward. Voldemort went through his usual at-last-I-have-you-now-I-will-kill-you speech. Ash let him drone on, her mind wandering.  
  
  
A hand reached out and slammed into her face as a wake up call, blood poured freely over her mouth. A few more punches were given just to wake her up and everyone of them involved some sort of sharp implement. When they were done, Voldemort was laughing madly. Harry stared in horror at the bleeding body of someone who he had come to respect as an equal and not just an underclassmen.  
  
  
An almost imperceptible noise near the edges of the light caught Ash's attention. She lifted her bloody head painfully from where it hung and looked at the area surrounding the camp. A single gleaming talon told her what was there. The dragons stepped into plain view of all the death eaters whose first instinct was to scatter, but whose second instinct was not to do anything that would piss off Lord Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon Keys  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
Even Voldemort's usually pale features turned white as a lily and he started shaking. Ash spoke one word and all the dragons nodded. A few started to croon and soon everyone was in the same predicament as Ash and Harry. No one could move a muscle as they were slowly and painfully executed.  
  
  
Ash closed her eyes against the carnage. When it was over, Ash dropped to the ground, free from the spell the recently devoured death eater had cast.  
  
  
Ash? Come on, we need to get out of here. Ash? Don't die. Harry's voice drifted away as Ash fell into unconsciousness. She was aware of a flying sensation before she finally woke up.  
  
  
Ash come on, just a little farther. Ash forced Harry to stop as the lead dragon, Mortouf, spoke to her.  
_  
  
Be well little dracling. We will be watching._ The dragons left Harry to help Ash stumble into the Great Hall, three weeks before the school would be closing for the summer holidays and a month and a half after they had left.  
  
  
Harry stood, barely supporting Ash along with his own weight. The muggle clothes (jeans, t-shirts, button up long sleeve cotton shirts and very thick Weasley sweaters) the two had been wearing when they left were extremely dirty, ripped and torn from their travels. Harry's, amazingly, fitted but only because Ash had lost her temper after the twentieth time of trying to unsnag Harry from a bush.  
  
  
Harry? A few teachers stood up as Harry stumbled in with Ash looking like death warmed over. Madame Pomfrey wasted no time in hurrying to their side.  
  
  
The war is over. Voldemort is finally dead. The whispering and muttering that met that announcement was astounding. So are most of the death eaters.  
  
  
How? Dumbledore asked once silence fell.  
  
  
Harry shuttered, Devoured by dragons. _That_ was met by almost school wide shudders.  
  
  
No more talking. Both of you up to the hospital wing._ Now_! Madame Pomfrey didn't shout but it seemed like she had. Nodding weakly, a few people helped carry the once more unconscious Pendragon heir up the stairs and helped Harry hobble up.  
  
  
While Ash's mind had wandered, Voldemort had been torturing Harry, delighting in his pain. He was almost as badly hurt as Ash, but she had used a good deal of magic calling the dragons without using her pendant and she had lost a lot more blood.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
How are you guys? Hermione and the Weasley's asked, as they came bounding into the hospital wing for the millionth time in two weeks. Ash was sitting up in bed, much better and healed, while Harry was sitting at the foot of her bed.  
  
  
The two were playing a muggle game of poker.  
  
  
I'm winning. Ash grinned up at her friends. She once more seemed like the normal child she had started out as, instead of the new warrior who had to help defeat a great evil.  
  
  
Yeah, yeah. Harry muttered, picking through his cards with a frown. The group laughed.  
  
  
You're looking better. George said, sitting on one side of Ash. Fred sat on the other side.  
  
  
I don't have to be afraid anymore. Not to mention I'm allowed to grow now. This last sentence brought confusion as did most of her cryptic phrasings.  
  
  
Huh? The group echoed together.  
  
  
I'm fifteen. I wasn't allowed to grow up because I'd be a more valuable target to the Hunters.  
  
  
You're fifteen?  
  
  
Yes. Though I only got my books and started learning when I was thirteen so you guys have a two year head start. She shrugged and laid down another winning hand. Harry threw his hands in the air in frustration. Blame my parents. I'm okay with the situation though. Wanna play again?  
  
  
No. Harry spat vehemently, causing everyone to start laughing.  
  
  
Oh come on Harry, she can't be that good. The accusation caused chairs to be brought and a round table to be found. Two hours later, Ash had won all but two games which Fred won.  
  
  
No more, no more.  
  
  
Just be glad we weren't playing for money. She admonished them as she straightened out the cards to put them away.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
And finally, as this year comes to a close we must recognize the two heroes in our midst. We must also recognize the sacrifices and losses that we have suffered over the years, thanks to Voldemort's reign. Let us take a moment of silence to remember them. Everyone in the hall paused and bowed their heads in remembrance.  
  
  
Lord Voldemort is gone, but he will not truly be defeated until the principles he taught and that his followers believed have been forgotten. But it is a start. I hope to see you all again next year and those of you graduating, He paused and looked at the Weasley twins. Well, some of you will be missed. Others parting will be cheered by the teachers for years to come.  
  
  
Laughing followed that remark.  
  
  
Now, let us eat before you must once more board that train and leave these halls. Gods be with you. The first blessing that Dumbledore had said out loud and everyone echoed it before starting to eat.  
  
  
A toast. Fred said, raising his glass.  
  
  
To friends. Ginny added.  
  
  
To family. Ron.  
  
  
To safety. Hermione.  
  
  
To freedom. Harry.  
  
  
To being free of fear. Ash. The group clinked their cups together and drank deeply. Ash had done the smart thing and changed her drink before the toast.  
  
  
What do you change that too? Ash offered Ginny her cup, who took a sip and spat it back out. Kiwi-strawberry? Yuck! Ginny made a face and handed the cup back. Ash just laughed and took it.  
  
  


&*&&*&  


  
  
We'll see you next year? Ash nodded her head, smiling at her friends in their compartment. Draco came in, knocking before entering.  
  
  
Wow, the Ferret knocks. Draco sneered at Ron.  
  
  
I just came to say thank you. To Ashley. Her dragons killed my father. And stopped me from having to get the dark mark this summer. He left before anyone could respond. The train stopped and everyone scrambled off.  
  
  
Bye guys! Ash called after her friends. I'll see you next year.  
  
  
Bye! They waved back, going through the barrier. Ten minutes later, Fred popped back through.  
  
  
Guess what. He said, smiling as he came up to the Gryffindor who hadn't budged an inch.  
  
  
What? She asked, happy to see Fred, even if only so he could tease her.  
  
  
You're coming home with us!  
  
  
What?  
  
  
Yeah! The two hugged, Fred sweeping her around in circles. I'll get your stuff. And Heart's Blood.  
_  
  
Everything works out eventually. My life will too. My life is working out.'_  
  
  
Ash thought, before stepping through the barrier to meet her new life, her new home, her new family.


End file.
